Diary of a Mad Mummy
Diary of a Mad Mummy is the tenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1996. The cover illustration shows King Buthramaman, the titular mummy, standing next to a wooden table, with green liquid, books, and scientific equipment on it. The mummy is looking away from his diary, when he's writing in it with his left hand, and is holding a science tube, filled with the green liquid, in his right hand. The mummy is also wearing glasses and has gray hair sticking out from underneath his bandages at the top of his head. Blurb All Wrapped Up and No Place to Go... While you're on vacation you get a chance to check out an exhibit of Egyptian artifacts and a pretty cool mummy. But when you get to where the mummy is supposed to be all you find is a pile of bandages and a really old diary filled with entries that seem to have been written by Mr. Mummy himself! If you touch the bandages they’ll wrap themselves around you and poof — you're a mummy. If you decide to use the clues in the diary to find the wrapped wonder you'll find yourself searching through the pyramids in Egypt. Will you be stuck there — forever? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You are on vacation in San Francisco, California, and are extremely bored. With you on your vacation are your parents, your five-year-old sister, Susie, and your fourteen-year-old brother, Derek. One day, your family decide to visit a new skyscraper that is modeled after ancient Egyptian pyramids. As part of the grand opening, there is a special limited edition Ancient Egyptian mummy exhibit, featuring the ancient pharaoh, King Buthramaman. You continue to look around in the exhibit and find a diary that seems to have been written by the corpse. When the security guard isn't looking, you quickly put the ancient book under your shirt so you can read it. However, the diary has some tricks up its sleeve and it illustrates the mummy's plans to come to life during the night. List of endings There are fifteen bad endings, three ambiguous endings, and five good endings. Bad endings }} Ambiguous endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery Diaryofamadmummy-uk.jpg|UK Diario de una momia loca.jpg|Spanish (Diario de una Momia Loca - Diary of a Crazy Mummy) Diary of a Mad Mummy - Italian Cover - Diario di una mummia impazzita.jpg|Italian (Diario di una Mummia Impazzita - Diary of a Mad Mummy) Diary_of_a_Mad_Mummy_-_Russian_Cover_-_Дневник_сумасшедшей_мумии.jpg|Russian Diary of a Mad Mummy - German Cover - Wer die Mumie stört.jpg|German (Wer Die Mumie Stört - Who Disturbs the Mummy?) Journal intime d'une momie en délire.jpg|French (Journal intime d'une Momie en Délire - Diary of a Delirious Mummy) Diary of a Mad Mummy - Norwegian Cover - mumiens dagbok.jpg|Norwegian (Mumiens Dagbok - Mummy's Diary) Diary of a Mad Mummy Hebrew.jpg|Hebrew Advertisement GYG 10 Diary Mad Mummy bookad from OS47 1996 1stpr.jpg|Book advertisement from The Knight in Screaming Armor. Artwork Diary of a Mad Mummy (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia * This book references several pieces of popular culture: ** One of the choices requires the reader to know the saying, "Teki Kahru Teki Kahra Teki Khari," from Return of the Mummy. ** One choice in this book uses the phrase, "Klaatu Barada Nikto," a reference to the 1951 film The Day the Earth Stood Still. ** The character Illinois Smith is a parody of Indiana Jones. * The back cover tagline of this book is a play on the saying, "all dressed up and no place to go." The back cover tagline of ''A Night in Terror Tower'' also references this saying, and the front cover tagline of ''Werewolf Skin'' does as well. * This book suggests that hieroglyphics are ideographic, meaning that each symbol is a picture that depicts an item or an idea, but this is mostly untrue. Hieroglyphics are both phonetic and ideographic, which means that the pictures don't always have to do with the message. * Some endings assert that the reader is male. such as your mother referring to you as her "boy". * Some of the pages have decisions that both lead to a bad endings. * This title is a possible reference to the Ozzy Osbourne album and song Diary of a Madman. References in other Goosebumps media * In Chillogy, Part II: "Strike Three... You're Doomed!", there is a scene in which Jessica Walters enters Matthew Erikson's room. In this scene, the content of Matthew's bookshelf becomes visible. The shelf is filled with ''Goosebumps'' books. The only book that is clearly visible in this scene is Diary of a Mad Mummy. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Mummies Category:America Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Royalties Category:Other Countries Category:Human villains (topic) Category:Robots (topic) Category:Secret Agents Category:Fish Category:Museums Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata